New King
by Noble Demon-sama
Summary: It takes place before the Dark Tournament takes place. A new student transfer's to Shuichi's school and brings many mysterious creatures with him. How will this change the Yu Yu Hakusho. Note I don't own the Characters of YYY except for my own character


**_Chapter 1: A new Student_**

"Talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**New King**

* * *

It is said that when there is someone special to you. Then you have to protect him or her with your life and he or she won't leave you. Well that's all lies and I'll tell you why. My parents loved each other so much and they were always together and my father always kept my mother safe. If you know where I'm getting at, if you guessed then my mother took her own life. When I found out I got so mad and at the time I did not understand why she did that.

It has been almost 15 years and my father told me that we were leaving our world. I looked at my father confused and I did not ask him why, so know my father and I are living in the Human World. To me I don't mind humans because even we can learn from them.

My name is Kashin Reno and this is my story on how I am going to live to survive from now on. There are three things that I want to do before anything happens to me and they are 1) find out why mother killed herself and left father and I alone 2) get as strong as I can so I can be of help to my father and not to discriminate our family's name 3) have as much fun as I can until I die but I will still do what is right.

"Reno are you up?" I heard my father calling me from the kitchen. This got me wondering as to why he has to ask if I'm up. I walked down the stairs and went towards the kitchen. When I got there I saw my father cooking breakfast.

"Yes I am but why do you ask?" I asked my father curiously but I still showed my father the respect he deserves. As I looked at my father and saw that if he wanted to he would get anyone he wanted. This made me happy that father still loves mother even on what happened.

"My son today is Monday and human kids, teens go to some place called a school" said my father and I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't like where this was going at. "You are going to school from now on until you graduate and I already signed you up in a school"

"What?" I screamed out loud and then I understood that my father was doing what was best for me. I looked at the floor ashamed and in a few seconds, I looked at my father in the eyes "What school am I going to?"

I saw my father smiled knowing that I wasn't mad at him for what he did. A minute pasted and I saw my father take out a piece of paper and he read "You're going to Meioh Private Academy and you should get dressed if you don't want to be late for your first day in school.

{In Meioh Private Academy}

"Hey Shuichi did you hear the news?" asked a girl in Shuichi's class. Said Shuichi was sitting in his desk reading a book before he turned around to look at his classmate.

"What?" Shuichi asked simply.

"We are having a new student joining our class today. This is the first time in ages that the school will allow a student joining us so easily. He or she must be really smart." Said the girl

{With Reno}

I was walking toward my new school when I saw so many human teens walking inside the school. Looking at said school I saw it was big but I knew that I didn't have enough time to waste. It didn't take me long to find the Principal's Office. When I got to the door, I knock twice when I heard "Come in!"

"I'm new here and my father told me to come to your office when I got to school" I said to the Principal who looked at me smiling.

"So you're Kashin Reno" said the Principal as she started to take out a paper out of her desk "Here it is" hands me the paper and I saw it was my schedule. "Class starts in 10 minutes so find your class and enjoy the school"

I looked at my schedule and then at the Principal. A few minutes pasted and I nodded and left the office, I swore that I heard her saw 'damn he's hot'

"Great I already have a fan and she's old" I said to myself as I walked to my class and saw that it was a filled with girls and boys. I saw the teacher walking towards me and started to shack my hand. "Hi my name is Kashin Reno and I'm the new transfer student" I told the teacher which caused her to smile and made me walk in the front of the class.

"Okay class today we have a new transfer student, he is going to tell some stuff about himself" the teacher said as she looks at he and smiles again which told me that I could start talking.

"Well my name is Kashin Reno and my dad has been teaching me on what I needed to know. My only family is my dad" I said as I turned to the teacher and nodded at told me sit next to a guy named Shuichi Minamoto.

The class went by fast and it was already time to go home. I got up from my desk and I was about to go home when the teacher called me so she can talk to me. "Kashin-san, did you like your first day of school?"

"Yes Sensei I did. If you excuse me I have to go home already. Bye" I said as I left the classroom and was walking down the halls when I heard someone scream "KURAMA" and then "do you have to scream so loud"

'Wow I never new human school would be so interesting' so I walked to were the screaming was coming from. When I got there I saw the door to the science room knocked down and two people from another school talking to Shuichi. "This smells human" I heard Shuichi say to the other to which got me curious as to why he said the.

"What do you mean when you said it smells human Shuichi-san" I asked Shuichi which caused everyone to jump in surprise and then looked at me.

"Who are you?" said the boy with orange hair as he looked at me angry for scary him, but was stop by Shuichi as he smiled and looked at me which of course I smiled back.

"Guys this is a classmate of mine. Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan meet Kashin Reno…Kashin-san meet my friends Kazuma Kuwabara and Botan" said Shuichi which caused Kuwabara to relax.

"Hi you can call me Reno and Shuichi you never told me on what you mean when you said 'he smells human'" I said which caused them to panic but I turned around and walked away before saying to them. "You don't have to answer me, if I where you I be careful on what you say" then I left the school and was about to make a turn when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw it was Shuichi and his friends looking at me and I wonder what was wrong.

"I don't know how to explain but one of my friends was kidnapped by fellow classmates of his and we have to save him" said Botan as she dragged me to the park with the others behind us. They looked at each other. "How are we going to call Hiei?"

They were talking on what they could do and I went to a corner and called my father.

"Dad...Umm I think I might come home late. Don't worry I'll be careful and I promise to not get into trouble" I told my father and I smiled when I heard my father say. "I know that I can trust you my son but don't come to late, I made your favorite" then I hanged up the phone and looked up a tree to see someone standing there. I smirked and I looked at Shuichi and said. "Shuichi-san, how does this Hiei look like?"

"He wears black a lot" Shuichi replied as he looked at me and then Kuwabara added. "And he's short"

I walked towards them but then I kick the tree which caused the guy to fall down and I smiled. "Is this the guy?"

"Damn you, who do you think you are?" Hiei said as he glared at me which I glared back at him. I saw him shivered which caused me to smile.

"I'm a friend of Shuichi and they were looking for you, so know that you're here. I can go home, so bye, bye Shuichi-san" I said as I waved to them and started to walk away from the park when I was stopped by hand and I saw it was Kuwabara who stopped me. "What's the matter?"

"Can you come with us and save our friend?" asked Kuwabara which caused me to look at him shocked, but I nodded either way.

I followed them to an old banned building and I just stayed back and saw Shuichi and his friends getting through every challenge they came face to face. We were in the last room where, a boy was unable to move because his shadow was trapped and he had to pick which of them where an imposter. I already new who it was but I was going to let him find out, as to why I'm in the shadows so they can't see me. In case I have to step in and save them. I was surprise that the boy hit Kuwabara which told me the he was smarter then he looked and saw an old lady coming out and started to explain to them why she did what she did. The lasted for a while and I knew that I wasn't need no more so I wrote a note and threw it at Shuichi before I left the building and started to walk home slowly.

"The moon looks so beautiful" I said out loud to myself as I stared at the moon and then ran home without me realizing that I was already home. I walked inside my home and I saw my father talking to some men. I wonder why but I sensed demonic energy and it was powerful. When I walked into the living room, my father turned and looked at me.

"My son I want you to meet some friends of mine and they are going to start and live with us" my father said as he looked at me and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and looked at the guest and I wonder why this was happening. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at my father looking at me worry but smiled sadly. "The one with purple hair is name Kyu, next to him with red hair is named Haku, the one who is smiling is named Zero and the blonde is name is Shun"

I looked at everyone smiling and I saw a mating mark on my father. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "Hi Kyu-sama, Haku-sama, Zero-sama and Shun-sama. Its nice to meet you all, as you all know my name is Kashin Reno and I'm happy to meet you all. I hope to get along with all of you especially my dad's new mate" I said before I went into my room and I fell asleep without going to eat.

I woke up before anyone else, I went to check the clock to see it was 5 minutes before 5, so I took a shower and then when I was done, I changed before I left a note to my dad and then I went to school. 'Damn I didn't get anything to eat' I thought to myself as I walked towards the park which I saw it was big. I smiled think of the past when my father and I use to walk threw the park when I first came to the Human World.

"Kashin-san!" yelled Kuwabara as he ran towards me with his friends behind. I turned around and smiled at him and everyone else.

"Hey guys what's up? School doesn't start for another 2 hours?" I asked the confused and then I at a new face.

"Well we wanted to thank you for coming with us to save our friend but then you threw a note to Kurama and you disappeared before we introduced him to you" said Kuwabara and then glared at me.

"Hehe sorry but my dad told me to not come home really late and I new that you guys didn't need me so I just left" I said to everyone and then looked at the new face. "Hi name's Kashin Reno and you are?

"oh hey man, name's Yusuke Urameshi, thanks for helping them for saving me" said Yusuke as he grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back and then I remembered that I still need to go and eat something but how, I don't have money with me.

"Sorry guys but if you excuse me, I have to get something to eat before school starts" I told them before I started to exit the park and I walk for about who knows how long when I saw one of my father's friend standing in front of my glaring. 'Awe man! I'm in big trouble' I thought to myself and I looked back at me to see Shuichi and his friends. I signed and walked towards him.

"H-hello Shun-sama…umm what are you doing h-here?" I asked nervously to him. I closed my eyes and then I felt something cold touching my face which it felt like a bento and when I opened my eyes, I saw it was a bento. I looked at him shocked for a moment.

"You forgot to eat this morning and your dad almost started to cry when you weren't in your room. When he saw your note he made this for you, so you better eat it" said Shun as he grabbed my head and smiled which for some reason I smiled back at him. "I'm going to pick you up after school so you better not leave like you did this morning" he added before he walked off back home. I just stood there a couple of seconds before I screamed out loud. "WWWHHAATT?"  
I couldn't believe it; I was just treated like child. I signed and checked what time it and I saw that time flew by fast and it was almost time for school. I ran to my school and got there enough for me to walk to my class and saw that Shuichi was reading his book that I saw him reading yesterday.

"Okay class, time to class to begin" said the teacher as she started class and it went by fast, so fast that I noticed it was time for lunch. I looked out the window and I sensed Shuichi walking towards me.

"What's the matter Shuichi-san?" I asked him as I turned around to face him, smiling of course.

"Oh nothing's the matter, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go and eat together." asked Shuichi as he smiled back at me. I looked out the window again before turning to see Shuichi which I gave him a nod before getting up and followed him. We went to the roof where no one was there and we picked a place to sit on the roof before sitting down.

"So Shuichi-san, what do you want to tell me?" I got right to the point which caused Shuichi to look at me shocked. 'I don't want to go home today' I thought to myself as I looked at the sky and then at Shuichi.

"Well, do you know how to fight?" asked Shuichi to me which caught me off guard. I blinked for a couple of minutes and I continued to stare at him.

"Yes I know how to fight, but why do you ask?" I responded back to him which sounded like a question.

"Well my friends and I need a fifth fighter so we can participate in a tournament to stop an evil man from taking over the world" explained Shuichi to me and right away I thought that this can be my chance to get away from my father and his friends until I can come to my chose in this.

"Oh I see but why do you need my help for? Can't you guys find some who can be a better choice? I mean we barley met and you're already asking me to fight for a reason unknown to me." I told him as I looked at the sky.

"I now and I'm sorry for bring it up so suddenly but all my friends voted for you to join us despised the fact that we don't know you so well" said Shuichi to me and caused me to look at him surprised but I nodded at him telling him that I would join him and his friends.

"Sure, I'll join you guys in this fight of yours but when do we leave?" I asked him as I got up from the floor and handed out my hand so Shuichi could get up.

"In about 2 days or so" replied Shuichi as we started to head for class and when we got there. We saw that nobody was still in the classroom so we just sat down in our sits. The rest of the time went by fast and before I new it, school was over. I was about to go out of the school to avoid Rain-sama but I had no luck. I saw a bunch of girls whispering to each other and that's when I saw Shun-sama. 'Damn, he actually came to pick me up' I thought to myself as I started to walk towards him.

"There you are?" said Shun to me when he opened his eyes and looked at me which I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. I walk slowly sometimes" I told him which I didn't get a reply from him at all except for him turning around. I new that he wanted me to follow him.

Before I knew it, I was already home, to see my father standing at the front frowning at me. 'Father must hate me right know' I walked towards my father with my face pointing the floor and walked past him before saying to him "I'm sorry father" I ran to my room and jumped into my bed before I started to cry. 'Why is this happening to me? I know that father should be happy as well but I-I c-can't take it,' I continued to cry that I didn't notice that my father walked into my room. A few minutes pasted before I fell asleep crying my heart out before saying out loud. "Two more days"

I woke up at 4 this time and I signed when my stomach started to growl. "Know that I'm up, I should get something to eat before I go to school, but first I will go and take a shower" I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and took what I looked like to me a ten minute shower. When I got out, I went and got change before I walked down stares and started to cook breakfast. It took me a while and I didn't notice my father and his mate walking towards the kitchen and sat down on the chair. I continued to cook for a few more minutes and I was finally down. I checked the time and I saw that school was about to start.

"Damn! I'm going to be late for school" I screamed as I got my school bag and a toast and ran out the door without looking at everyone in the room who continued to stare at me. "Breakfast is ready so you guys can eat when you feel like it" I new if I ran to school then I'll still be late so I decided to teleport to school.

'Thank goodness I can teleport' I thought to myself as I walked out the bath that nobody was in. I got to class with enough time to walk in and sit down my desk. I looked out the window and I didn't noticed that time went by fast and school was already over until Shuichi touched my shoulder which caused me to look up at him.

"Hey Reno, the others asked me to ask you if you wanted to train with us" Shuichi said as I looked at him and nodded.

"Sure I'll go and train with you" I said as I got up and looked

* * *

**Please Comment and review. Thank you ^^**


End file.
